


Moonlight and Music

by kwonhershey



Series: Moonlight [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, anyway, bc my baby loves him so fine, but should i stan exo, but the latter is an idiot, chanyeol is mentioned, hence the series, i choose---, im a meanie soonhoon trash, jihoon loves soonyoung so much, post break up soonhoon!, theyre all there but not everyone's mentioned ya feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonhershey/pseuds/kwonhershey
Summary: and if you were to choose between your dream and a person





	Moonlight and Music

Soonyoung watches Mingyu and Wonwoo walk back towards them with the younger dropping the lamp. Soonyoung sees the two looking up, probably looking for Seokmin but opens his mouth letting out a breathy laugh when Seokmin flips Mingyu off, causing them to laugh as they walk.

Soonyoung shouldn’t be bothered because he only has himself to blame. He gulps, cautiously looking around in hopes to catch a glimpse of the platinum short haired boy he let go. 

He sees him on the hammock with his ankles on Chan’s lap and Vernon on leaning on the tree the hammock’s tied on. 

He looks back again at Mingyu and Wonwoo who has made their way to the little circle he, Seokmin, Jeonghan and half of Seungkwan (passed out) consisted of. Seungcheol, Minghao and Jun were in the cottage sleeping. 

Soonyoung was sure they booked a room. 

“You murderer.” Seokmin glares at Mingyu but the latter points at Wonwoo who raised his arms in defense.

Wonwoo takes a seat next to Soonyoung, both watching Mingyu and Seokmin from across messing with a sleeping Seungkwan with Jeonghan’s directions.

“You took your time over there,” Soonyoung smirks and Wonwoo blushes.

Not knowing how to respond, he pushes Soonyoung weakly, “Shut up.” 

He looks around (Jihoon’s direction) again, and he sees Jihoon sitting up on the hammock, Vernon and Chan pushing the hammock while his feet dangle. In Jihoon’s (Soonyoung’s) defense, the hammock was placed really high. Vernon mutters something that makes Jihoon laugh aloud, the laugh where he looks at you directly to laugh on your face, the laugh that made Soonyoung ask him out after getting mocked.

“I’m going to our room,” he mutters standing up. The others watch him dust the grains of sand off his shorts. 

“Already?” Seokmin whines. Soonyoung ruffles his hair before waving him goodbye, with the rest (subtly) noticing how Jihoon was looking at him. 

Wonwoo stands up too, when Soonyoung has started walking, “I’ll go with him.” He smiles at them and lingers his eyes on Mingyu.

To which Jeonghan rolls his eyes to, “We’ll look away if you want,” he smirks.

Wonwoo and Mingyu blush.

“Jesus, you had to be shy about your smooches  _ now? _ ” Jeonghan teases. 

Mingyu laughs, reaching to hit Jeonghan, completely surprised when Wonwoo kisses him on the cheek. To which Jeonghan was grateful for because the boy can hit even if he thinks it’s weak.

Mingyu stops midway, waving Wonwoo off giggling, “See you guys tomorrow!” He calls out walking back to follow Soonyoung.

He limply opens his and Wonwoo’s (and Seungkwan and Chan’s but tonight it’ll probably just be them) cabin room.

“Ah,” Soonyoung sighs plopping himself on the mattress that was placed on the floor, considering their room only consisted of a mattress, a television and a bathroom. Well, 3 mattresses that cover the whole floor.

He hears the door open and close, knowing it’s Wonwoo, he turns around and makes a face at him. Wonwoo only chuckles lying next to his best friend.

 

Wonwoo sighs, “You know,” Soonyoung knows, “you should talk to him.” 

Soonyoung snorts, “As if he’ll listen.” 

Wonwoo hums, “You know he will, if only you tried.” 

There’s a bite to it, Soonyoung feels it but Wonwoo’s good at it – hiding it. Though, they’ve known each other for the longest time, he doesn’t take it to heart. 

“It’s just – he’s Jihoon. I’m just Soonyoung.” To which Wonwoo scoffs at. 

“Really,” he snorts, rolling his eyes in annoyance, “That’s fucking weak.” And there it is, Wonwoo doesn’t hide it anymore to which Soonyoung is slightly sorry for.

Wonwoo rubs his face in frustration, but Soonyoung is too, “You know, you say that just because you and Mingyu are dandy, great, really in love!” 

He sits up glaring at Wonwoo, in return, Wonwoo stands up narrowing his eyes at him.

“Don’t bring him or me into this, Soonyoung,” his voice dropping a lower octave, “Maybe you should listen more, it might pull you out from this shit you caused yourself.” 

_ “Soonyoung, listen to me –“ _

As much as he wants to fight Wonwoo, that brings him back to his senses. 

“Huh, that got you to listen.” Wonwoo snarls, sitting back down. 

Wonwoo lies back down, “Don’t push it, Jeon.” 

These two, fight a lot. A whole lot, but somehow, it always fades forgetting what it is about. 

“I fucked up.” 

Wonwoo snorts, “You did.” 

Soonyoung sighs deeply before groaning and Wonwoo pities him.

“Listen,” 

Soonyoung cuts him off, “He’s on his way to become the biggest solo act, Wonwoo. What if I hold him back one day?” 

“I mean, wholeheartedly, I would never hold him back from the opportunities that are coming. I care about him too much to do that. It’s just – he has the tendency to keep things away from me. H-he almost turned down the internship without telling me?” 

_ Oh. _

“He didn’t tell me, I don’t know why he didn’t when I always told him he was going to get in. He did, imagine being accepted to be an intern at Capitol Records and recognized by companies around here!” Soonyoung wails in frustration and Wonwoo sighs. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he were in that situation. 

Wonwoo nods, “I found out about it through his emails. He left it open with his  _ polite regret _ to be sent,  _ stupid right? _ ” He chuckles, “When I confronted him about it and we ended up fighting.”

And  _ OH. _

_ “ _ Was that the reason why Jihoon slept over?” Soonyoung whines, pouting, he nods. 

“I-I didn’t know he had left until he returned in the morning.” Soonyoung thinks that maybe if he went out of his room to talk to Jihoon again, maybe he didn’t have the time to overthink and make irrational selfish decisions.

Wonwoo feels a weight on his stomach, if only they had known, they could have helped Jihoon. All they did was watch Black Panther with Jihoon, Mingyu refusing to give him popcorn and wow, they’re  _ both dicks. _

He sighs anyway, ready to give Soonyoung whatever it is that his best friend needs.

“Soonyoung, you know Jihoon is a grown man, right? He’s the most stable one out of 13 of us, more stable than Joshua and Vernon, fortunately.”

Wonwoo sits up to look down at his best friend’s thinking face, “He’s Jihoon I’m Soonyoung is a shit excuse too. Really, that does not justify anything. We’re all our own different people, Soon. Sure, he’s going to become a solo act but that doesn’t mean he’ll care about you less. He knows what he’s doing, okay?”

“He’s a survivor. He knows how to drift from one thing to another. If he lets that internship go, fine. Maybe you’re right.” Soonyoung looks scared now and if Wonwoo wasn’t so keen on making these two idiots talk, he’d be laughing.

“He’s Lee Jihoon. He’s a talented artist who can cop any company. He’s a genius, we all know that. You, especially, would.” He kinds of wants to cringe but he’s proud of himself, Soonyoung feels like crying. 

“But,” Wonwoo smiles, “never say you’re  _ just Soonyoung  _ because you’re not just whatever. You’re more than what you think you are.” Wonwoo smiles.

Soonyoung grins though, “Remember when I thought I was the cutest out of everyone?” 

“Okay, maybe except that.” 

Soonyoung laughs aloud pulling Wonwoo’s waist to his reach. “This is why I bought you two water bottles!”

Wonwoo laughs aloud hugging him back, “Yah, why don’t you rest and talk to him when we get back?” 

Soonyoung lets go and lies down without responding. Wonwoo follows suit as their eyes dart from the wooden walls and the only sound they hear is the whirring of the air conditioner. 

Half an hour later, Soonyoung still feels restless, has been since Wonwoo’s talk. He looks over at his best friend who was now fast asleep, curled in himself. 

He pats Wonwoo’s thigh before standing up to walk out the door. He really needed a walk. 

He silently closes the door, and he hears other cabin doors closing, specifically  _ his _ room. 

Seungcheol, Jun, Jeonghan, Chan and Joshua walk back to their room, unaware that Soonyoung was at balcony observing. 

The lights to Seokmin, Minghao, Vernon, Mingyu and Jihoon’s room were off so Soonyoung walks away from the cabins. He hears the waves louder than it was hours ago, also nearing it. 

He lets out an audible groan looking at the stars, “Why does the universe hate me?” He glares at Orion’s belt.

He walks to the beach, noticing how there were still people. 

Not just anyone – Jihoon. 

Along with Seokmin and Mingyu, but whatever. He walks towards them -- suddenly confident, unnoticed. 

“Ok, please do try cucumber juice though, it’s to die for.” Jihoon begs Seokmin, where the latter rolls his eyes in response, “I’d rather die, thank you.” 

When the boys do finally notice him, Jihoon clears his throat softly. 

_ Jihoon is so good at acting so coolly I know I shouldn’t be swooning over this because it’s such an inappropriate situation but wow. _

“I’ll go catch up with Minghao and Vernon.” He stands up, the two younger boys internally (and externally) losing their shit. 

“Jihoon, wait.” Soonyoung breathes out and fuck,  _ it feels so good. _

Jihoon continues walking slowly, causing Mingyu to whisper in Seokmin’s ear in awe, “I feel so bad for Soonyoung hyung but Jihoon hyung is so nonchalant about this?”

And if it weren’t Soonyoung on the other end, he’d be agreeing with Mingyu too. 

“You know, we’ll catch up on sleep,” Mingyu stands up grabbing Seokmin with him, smiling at Soonyoung. 

Jihoon turns around, sighing. 

“You two catch up!” Seokmin giggles but Mingyu places an arm around his shoulders, “Shut the fuck up, you’re so awkward I want to drown you.” 

Seokmin laughs aloud, both forgetting about the tension between the other two boys. 

“Okay,” Jihoon gently says, “talk.” 

And Soonyoung’s heart hurt. When Jihoon talks to them, it’s usually hard and snappy only because he was comfortable with them but this? This was how he talks to people who he’s just met, or people he’s apprehensive about. 

“Can we sit?” Soonyoung walks slowly towards him, dropping his hand when he remembers Jihoon won’t probably take it. 

Jihoon nods, walking back to the sand and sits next to the palm tree.

Soonyoung gulps, “Ji…”

Jihoon wasn’t looking at him, just pays attention to his toes sinking under the sand as he plays with it. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” He says immediately, as if he’s been practicing it these whole four weeks. Soonyoung takes a good look at him, “Please listen to me.”

Jihoon bites his tongue, refusing to be immature and say  _ funny how the tables have turned. _ “You’re probably laughing in your head right now thinking  _ oh look how the tables have turned _ ,” Soonyoung nervously waves his hand and Jihoon smiles.

“Yeah, actually.” He chuckles weakly, and Soonyoung’s glad,  _ God, thank you. _

They both sit in silence, listening to the crickets and the waves that have certainly turned into high tide. It was around 2 am and all Soonyoung wants to do is hold Jihoon’s hand. 

Jihoon sighs, “Soonyoung,” 

“No, Jihoon. Fuck.” Jihoon puzzled, looks at Soonyoung who was clearly flustered and exasperated. 

“I’m really sorry. Okay? I know you don’t like receiving apologies but this time I don’t want you to be the first one to open up. I’m sorry we always end up with you opening up to me even if you’d rather throw up but I’m really sorry I did what I did.” Soonyoung’s hands begin shaking and Jihoon notices. As much as he wants to hold it, to assure the boy that he was still there, he wasn’t sure if Soonyoung would let him but  _ my _ , Soonyoung would do anything for him. 

Jihoon nods looking at him who wasn’t looking at Jihoon, “Hey,” Jihoon says, moving closer.

“Look at me,” Soonyoung cries, his lips trembling and his eyes turn into tiny slits as he turns to face Jihoon.

If this was the end of it, legitimately, then Jihoon was going to make the best of it. He slowly holds Soonyoung’s hand that was furiously wiping his tears, encasing it in his two tiny hands.

“Hey, hey,” Jihoon frowns watching Soonyoung like this,  _ not like this, please. _

_ “ _ Soonie–“

“Fuck, Jihoon. You didn’t have to call me that now I feel terrible and I really miss you okay? I’m sorry for being so selfish and I’m sorry for thinking I know what’s right for you and I really wish you’re not mad at me anymore or upset but then I can’t tell you what to feel but I do know, fuck, I still want you. Baby, I need you. You know that. You probably don’t want to deal with me anymore but can we at least be friends–“

_ Let me fucking breathe. _

Soonyoung cradles Jihoon’s face the moment Jihoon’s lips meet his. Jihoon smiles at Soonyoung’s trembling lips so he pulls away, just enough for his lips to brush the other as he talks. 

Jihoon closes his eyes laughing quietly, “Soonie, I can’t kiss you properly if your lips are trembling.”

Soonyoung makes a sound at the back of his throat, throwing his arms around Jihoon’s neck engulfing him in a hug, hiding his face in Jihoon’s neck.

“Plus,” he softly smiles, “being friends is boring.”

“You’re so fucking annoying.” Soonyoung grumbles, sobbing. 

Jihoon tries throwing his head back to laugh aloud but then again, Soonyoung has his arms around him. 

When they pull away, Soonyoung mentally pouts at the fact that Jihoon has both his hands on his lap now but then he’s Jihoon. Soonyoung knows Jihoon doesn’t initiate the first move – not because he doesn’t want to, it’s more of his confidence to do such. 

But at this point, Soonyoung doesn’t know what’s next. Yes, they laughed and joked around, kissed and hugged. What now? 

“Soonie,” and Soonyoung falls all over again – that nickname he uses has so much power in him, _ how ridiculous _ . 

Soonyoung, who has his elbows on his knees and head hung in between his legs, tilts his head a little to look at Jihoon who was looking at the sand again, “I just,” he sniggers, “we haven’t talked about that night… and morning,” Soonyoung shyly lets out.

He looks at him now and it’s like their fourth date all over again. Soonyoung feels all the air from his lungs just staring at Jihoon’s eyes to his cheekbones to his hairline to his nose and back to his eyes. 

Unconsciously, he brings his left hand around Jihoon’s nape resting it there, playing with his hair and fuck, Jihoon holding his breath for a second before humming leaning on Soonyoung’s hand makes him feel like there may be hope for them both. 

“We can talk about it. I still --  _ yuck _ ,” Soonyoung smiles at him, his eyes twinkling but so does Jihoon’s. With a shy smile on his face, he places his hand on the taller’s thigh, “I still want us.” 

He knows they have a long way to go but,  _ is this what being proposed to feels like? _

“Jihoon…” Soonyoung smiles and the very dramatic, emotional child that he is has tears brimming his eyelids to which Jihoon made fun of. He wipes the unfallen tears though, waiting for the other’s reply.

“Then we’ll talk about it.” Soonyoung says gently, leaning in, leaving a soft touch of his lips on Jihoon’s forehead. 

Jihoon nods, closing his eyes. For a while, Soonyoung leans his forehead on Jihoon’s head with the shorter’s hands fisting Soonyoung’s shirt. 

And it’s moment like this that makes Jihoon realize how much he has in his hands. He has his friends, he has his family nearby, he has his talents and this. He has Soonyoung with him. Here – where he knows he belongs. This is his home and most importantly, he has news.

“EXO’s Chanyeol recommended me.” They both freeze, Jihoon with anxiety and Soonyoung with shock. He feels the air rush out from his body, like that time Seungkwan accidentally punched him under his diaphragm. He pulls away slowly, disbelievingly he shakes his head, “No, you’re joking?” 

Jihoon purses his lips teasingly, “Underestimating me now, eh?” He smirks but Soonyoung shakes his head slowly, then coming back to his senses, rapidly shaking his head, “No!” 

He laughs in delight, hugging Jihoon causing them to fall back on the sand with him on top. 

“Okay, big baby,” Jihoon laughs out patting Soonyoung’s back, “get up, you’re heavy.” But Soonyoung shakes his head buried in Jihoon’s neck (and the surface of the sand). 

“I love you.” Now Jihoon shuts up, and stops patting his hand on the other’s back but slowly running his hand up and down on the older’s side, “I’m proud of you. No matter what it is, no matter where it is.”

“Even if it involves bullying Mingyu?”

“And deal with Wonwoo right after? Please choose another hobby.” Soonyoung nudges his head on the other as Jihoon laughs. Slowly turning his head as far as he can manage, he noses Soonyoung’s side of his face. 

“I only refused Capitol because I got an offer here,” he starts, threading his fingers through the older’s hair. “If I left, I’d have to start again, physically lose the guys and away from my family.” Soonyoung smiles a little thinking about Jihoon’s mother uncontrollable sobbing at the airport. 

Jihoon pushes Soonyoung off him gently, just enough for the older to look at him.  Jihoon cups his cheek, “I know how much you hate this but you too, Soonyoung. You’re here too.”

“We–“

“We talked about this, yeah. I agreed, what? We only turned a year when we agreed to it but,” he pauses, pursing his lips in frustration, “my dream used to be just music,” he lets out a little whine that Soonyoung finds endearing, “but now, I want you, them, my family with my music. Why else would I choose to get away from that?” 

Soonyoung just stares at him so Jihoon sighs, his fingers trailing to his jaw, “I choose music  _ and _ you, Soonie.” 

Jihoon tilts his head up, surprising the older when he presses a soft chaste kiss on his lips. He pulls away gently, “Trust me on this.” 

Soonyoung bites his lip nodding slowly. He grins and there’s that smile Jihoon thought was different from the rest. 

_ “Who grins like that after getting mocked?” _

 

_ “Lord, wow. You find him cute, don’t you?”  _

“Okay.” Soonyoung leans down but Jihoon abruptly stops him.

“Wait,” he winces and in return, Soonyoung tilts his head in confusion. 

“My back is killing me and I really want to straddle you.” 

“Fuck.”  _ Maybe, _ Jihoon thinks.

He tilts his head and pouts, “Not here,  _ jeez,”  _ he rolls his eyes. 

Before Soonyoung can respond, Jihoon shuffles to sit in front of Soonyoung encaging both the taller’s sides with his legs.

He wastes no time kissing Soonyoung who immediately takes hold of Jihoon’s waist and kisses back. 

Soonyoung’s bottom lip in between Jihoon’s just like how the younger loves it. He loves Soonyoung. Jihoon hums when Soonyoung snakes his hands under the other’s shirt. 

And this is it, this is Soonyoung and Jihoon. Too contradicting but they make it work, no matter how non-correlating it is. Two people from one soul that was once whole. No matter how different they may be, they have a certain beautiful harmony. A dancer and a singer-producer must just be a coincidence, but again – a beautiful amalgamation of two people from the same soul.

“Soonyoung, stop.” Jihoon breathes out gasping, his hand on Soonyoung’s chest. 

Soonyoung immediately pulls away, worry etched on his face, “Did I do something? Are you taking back what you said? I can’t possibly be that bad of a kisser anymore right?” He gulps and Jihoon grimaces (fondly).

Jihoon leans in to whisper in his ear, “I’m really exhausted for an orgasm.” 

Soonyoung chokes and laughs, “Okay, maybe tomorrow.” He leans in to peck Jihoon’s already swollen lips. 

“Wanna try sex on the beach?” Soonyoung asks getting up, helping Jihoon up with him.

“I’m breaking up with you this time,” Jihoon deadpans walking ahead.

Soonyoung smiles running up to him holding his hand, “Bad joke,” he rolls his eyes.

Walking in silence has made him see how bright the moonlight is and he looks up for a moment when Jihoon starts humming a song they both had listened to together – Flicker by Niall Horan (could be Jihoon’s One Direction fave but no one really knows). He looks at the brightest star, red in color and he smiles. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon. 

A future ahead – together.


End file.
